


Lingerie Wars (The Holiday Edition)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: A Frivolous Affair (Men in Thigh Highs) [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Chuck Hansen Lives, F/M, Holiday Shenanigans, M/M, Minor Pang So-Yi/An Yuna, Minor Raleigh Becket/Chuck Hansen/Mako Mori, Multi, Stacker Pentecost Lives, Trifuckta Plus Two Roast Beef, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: The weather outside is frightful but so is the bed wear.It's a good thing they've got a fire going.





	Lingerie Wars (The Holiday Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steampunkepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/gifts).



> This is for steam because I want to and it makes me giggle. 
> 
> Please enjoy~ 
> 
> If Nika and Kitty (OCs) sound familiar, you might've encountered them in either Athene!fic or California Babe!fic respectively.

* * *

Herc knew that the ceasefire wouldn't last long, knowing his lovers as he did. 

He settled in, cracked his knuckles and bought four sets in preperation for the next round of henious lingerie; burgundy with white faux fur trim, deep, rich green trimmed in black faux fur, navy blue with emboidered golden stars and black with faux fox fur trim. If they wanted to play like that... Well, Herc wouldn't refuse them or get mad. 

He'd get _even_.

* * *

**-Holly, Mistletoe and Deer Print on White, Three Piece Teddy Set + Black Industrial Garters-**

Herc yawned, stretched and rolled over, one arm flung out in the hope that one of his lovers was still in bed for a cuddle. 

When he encountered warm fabric instead of skin, he cracked one of his eyes open and growled at the sight of a pattern best suited to a holiday table cloth. 

"What'd I say about dodgy fuckin' fabrics in **_our_** bed?" Herc pinned Hermann briefly to the bed, his rough fingers catching on the fabric even as he gripped the edges of the teddy. 

"Not to," Hermann whined softly, tilting back his chin in surrender. 

"You know I won't get mad," Herc corrected with a purr as he used his teeth, "but did you ever think about what I'll be doing in return?" 

"Wh-What?" 

"The ceasefire outfits?" He murmured as he ripped the teddy with a wicked grin. "They've got **nothing** on what I have planned." 

" _Oh Miene Gott_." 

"Should've thought about it before you three fucked up."

* * *

The packages arrived with days of one another and all three of his lovers traded anxious looks. 

He only chuckled to himself and wrote, CEASEFIRE 2.0 in all caps on the boxes. 

"What's in those?" Tendo asked as he watched Herc lift the boxes and set them catty-corner to the bed. 

"Oh these? These are what I wear _in public_ if you three don't quit with the shitty lingerie." Herc murmured serenely. "I've had proximity alarms installed, by the way. I'll know if you try to open them." 

He left the room and lingered near the doorway. 

"Damn, Herc's playing dirty. Do I want to not walk straight for a week or let everyone see that ass? Hmmm." Tendo sighed. 

"Lizard brain says the first but people brain says no," Newt countered. 

"Gentlemen, either way, we must prepare ourselves for the possibility of our lover in something similar to what we ruined months ago." Hermann pointed out. 

"Not gonna lie, my favorite was the black." Tendo purred. 

Herc sauntered off, practically grinning because he knew they couldn't resist for long.

* * *

He hung from a harness and scrubbed at the metal Mako had set out for him. She was trying to build another Jaeger from parts that had been torn off by the Kaiju. Danger's left arm and right leg had been found near Indonesia. Echo Saber's right arm had been salvaged by the Japanese government. 

Nova Hyperion's chassis, left leg and Conn-Pod had been bequeathed by what was left of the South Korean government. 

Museum-quality pieces, Mako had said, but they still had all of their attachments and they could function if given enough attention and repair. 

They didn't talk about pilots or Rangers, just that a Jaeger needed to be made and it would keep those in need with a job. 

Nova's pilots, though injured too heavily to jockey again, came to help the PPDC back onto it's unsteady feet. 

The crackle of a loudspeaker signaled So-Yi. 

"Marshal, your next appointment is at three fifteen! Dress blues please!"

Ugh. UN meetings.... Again. 

"Got it! Thanks, So-Yi!" He called down, grimacing at the grime and dirt still caked into the limb he'd been given to clean. "I'll be back." Herc absent-mindedly patted the limb and rapelled down, flexing his recently healed forearm to feel the scar.

* * *

The UN brought up his tours and the mis-matched Jaeger almost immediately. 

"Monetized tours, Marshal Hansen? And what's this about a Jaeger?" 

"The PPDC is no longer a part of the UN. We get no funding from you, nor a grant from any remaining government, because, and I quote, 'Jaegers are a thing of the past.'" Herc told them flatly. "We have nearly a half-a-million workers from our last stand. They still need to provide for their families and that Jaeger counts as work. An active 'Dome costs money we don't have so I made the decision to open the 'Domes for limited funds." 

He paused, waiting for a protest. 

"If movie stars and rich folks like yourselves choose to see what is left after the K-War, that's none of my business but I need to keep in business so if you'll excuse me, I still have a Shatterdome to run." 

"What will you do about the deceased-" 

Herc pinned the English representative with a cold glare. "They are being sent home for a ceremonial burial, if there are any remains. Marshal Pentecost's dress blues and medals are being handled by his daughter and his son. I would suggest caution in the future, Representative Haskell, as the PPDC has matters well in hand."

* * *

**-Spruce & Pine with Cranberries Pattern on Black, Sweetheart Neckline Underbust Corset + Cranberry Print Panties + Matching Thigh Highs-**

Scrubbing at his damp hair, Herc hoped for a quiet end to his evening and a chance to finish his book. 

What he got was Tendo in frightful lingerie, legs kicking back 'n forth as he read a battered paperback copy of Herc's new book. 

"Lizard brain wins every time, babe." Tendo confessed with a shrug. "I'll just have to live with whatever you dish out." 

"'Lizard brain,' huh?" Herc admitted to himself that cranberry looked really good on Tendo's ass. "'Sat why I wanna rip it off of you?" 

"You'll have ask our resident biologist, doll, that _is_ kinda his thing." Tendo laughed as Herc tore yet another corset right off of him.

* * *

Herc nuzzled against Tendo's leg, his stubble scraping along the soft skin between panty and thigh high. 

"Nnn, Herc, you're gonna leave beard burn..." Tendo protested with an exhausted groan.

"One more lingerie to go," he warned softly, starting to nip a hickey on Tendo's inner thigh. "Then I show off mine." 

"I'll let Newt know then?" Tendo gasped out. 

"Mmm, you do that."

* * *

**-Green, Red & White Lace Holiday Romper + Red Shibari Rope + Black Leather Collar-**

He walked in on the third and final awful lingerie but Newt was fiddling with bright red silk rope and cursing under his breath.

"Need some help?" Herc asked as he leaned against the doorframe. 

"Herc! Ahahaha... No? Shit! Maybe?" He strolled over, stroked over Newt's arms and wordlessly asked for permission to take over. "I was trying to be clever and kinky but, uh..." 

"I'd say you're doing just fine as you are," Herc asked as he leaned down to pull both of the romper's shoulders off with his teeth. "wouldn't you?" 

"Uhuh." Newt squeaked out as Herc finished the knots and drew Newt's bound hands over his head. 

"Mmm. Good look." He complimented and then inquired, "Why is it that yours are always more tasteful than the other two?" 

"Hnnn? Oh. Uh, cause I'm small and kinda, well..." Newt shifted his hips pointedly. 

"I'd ask that you wear only these." Herc said quietly as he tied the rope to the headboard. "If I could get away with it, I'd have you in, hmm, nothing at all." 

"Herc!" Newt was unflappable in the face of everything but praise, it seemed. 

"Show off all of your tats 'n hickies for everyone to see," he continued as he uncovered Newt with a look that wouldn't be out of place on an apex predator. "Show them what they're missing with this rock star who isn't in _their_ bed but in **_ours_** instead." 

"Oh you sly son of a—"

* * *

Herc untied an exhausted Newt and rubbed feeling back into his lover's arms. 

"How d'you still have energy?" Newt questioned after he snuggled under Herc's arm. 

"You three keep me youthful," he teased gently, stroking along Newt's cheekbone with his thumb. "Mmm, it's a mix of my training, chasing... chasing my sprog 'n my exercise routine." 

His chest ached but it felt good to talk about Chuck.

* * *

The first phase in his long-winded strategy to get even was to remove the boxes and to put them into his office closet, which no one ever touched. 

The second phase was to get them to forget about it. Herc knew his best and worst opponent in this plan were all of his lovers. Each of them had a long memory but Herc knew that given enough time they'd move it to the side just long enough for him to inact his plan.

* * *

**-Navy Blue with Embroidered Golden Stars Sheer Camisole + Matching Silk Boy Shorts + Matching Thigh Highs + Silk Indigo Robe with Embroidered Golden Stars-**

Herc stood before the mirror, critically eyeing the thigh highs when they shifted downward. 

_Herc: Mako, Stage 1 set_

_Herc: Problem w thigh tho_

Mako texted back instantly. 

**Mako: B right there**

Sure enough, a knock on the door happened it five minutes later. "Come in!" 

Mako locked the door behind her and hummed in approval of his look. She handed him a roll-on body adhesive and Herc grinned when his thigh highs stayed up. 

"Black or brown boots?"

"Black." Mako said with a decisive nod. "Hold still." 

"Hmm?" 

Mako produced a thin ribbon that she wrapped around his neck a few times and grinned when he fiddled with the ends briefly.

* * *

Tendo dropped his coffee, dismay written across his handsome face. " _Fuck me sideways_ , Herc, I thought you wouldn't do it." 

"I could, if you'd kept the holiday-themed lingerie in it's shipping box. I did warn you." He chided as the robe slid down to reveal the cami's strap and his shoulder. 

Tendo looked between his shattered mug and Herc's exposed shoulder, making the executive decision that both his mug and his dignity could wait. "How many of those do you have?" 

"Now _that_ is for me to know and for you to find out." Herc chuckled as he let the other shoulder fall and gathered the hem of his robe up in one hand as he stole from Tendo's carafe of coffee. He grinned behind the rim of his mug before he sauntered off. 

What he _wasn't_ expecting was the series of crashes and clanging from dropped mugs, both ceramic and metal, on his walk to the K-Sci portion of his trip. 

"Nika?" He asked, poking his head into her office. "Any idea why there's an abundance of broken crockery and chipped metal?" 

"You, sir, are the cause." Nika's grip on her metal mug's slightly harder than normal, her knuckles a little white. "Parading around in that." 

"Right, yeah, cause they're expecting me in 'Seven gear or in my blues. Can't be have them break the new Jaeger so I'll be changing—" 

Nika's calm expression shifted to one of disapproval. "Marshal Hansen, are you oblivious or just dense? Aside from the crockery, morale and productivity has never been higher." 

"I don't... Oh sweet nibblets. You're telling me, umm, that I... Oh." Herc's a little flabbergasted at the thought that people other than his partners find him attractive. "I know I'm an alright looking bloke but... Really?" 

"Really," Nika countered with a raised dark brow. 

"I'll, uhh, tone it down." Herc shifted the robe up and Nika choked on her coffee as Herc stretched to pull up the loose robe, thighs parting the cuts in the robe. "Are you alright, Nika?" 

"... Thigh highs. You're wear _thigh highs_ _**and you shaved your legs.**_ " 

Herc beat a hasty retreat to his K-Sci lovers, wondering briefly whether or not he should keep this in their bedroom only. 

"Marshal—Ah." Hermann's normally serene expression turned predatory in half-a-second. 

"Herc, I could swear I'd seen broken mugs from like, our hallway to here—Oh fuck. That–uh-that'd do it." Newt nearly tripped over himself to lay a hand on Herc's chest. "Oh God it's so soft...." 

"Mmm. You, hmm, d'you wanna take the back routes and—Nngh. Gonna take that as a yes." Herc purred as Hermann and Newt slipped their hands under the robe.

* * *

Out of a sense of propriety, Herc didn't wear the remaining sets for nearly three months. 

""I heard a rumor of a rumor that the Marshal owns a set of lingerie."" 

""Bullshit. I'll believe it when I see it with my own two eyes."" 

The wicked grin that spread across his face wasn't seen by anything but the cameras but he chuckled as he mentally dug through the sets for the most shocking one.

* * *

**-Burgundy Sheer Cold-Shoulder Sleeved Camisole With White Faux Fur Trim + Matching Chiffon Skirt with Train + Matching Thigh Highs + Velvet Cape-**

From previous experience, he took the back routes to LOCCENT and then settled into Tendo's chair fifteen minutes before his lover arrived. He crossed his legs and watched the progress of the Jaeger, happy to see it taking shape. 

"... and I'm telling you, Kitty, he was so pretty that I dropped my third favorite mug and honestly didn't give a flying—Herc?" 

"Jaeger looks like it's coming along, Mr. Choi. I applaude yours and Ranger Mori's efforts." He said as though his TIC and his assistant weren't looking at him with dropped jaws. "Ms. Settler, thank you for supporting Mr. Choi." 

Hell, the only thing missing was a damn cat and Herc'd be a Bond villian with how smug he felt at that moment.

* * *

He drew the cloak close to himself as he walked Max, smiling as Max kept pace with him instead of sniffing everywhere like he used to do with Chuck. 

"Go on, mate. Sniff away." Max wagged his whole back end at the command and snuffled vigorously at the sand. 

When Herc stepped back inside, Tendo was there to greet him with, "I had to dismiss Kitty after you left. I've never seen her face so red before in my entire life." 

"Well, you can blame this," Herc swished the cloak back a bit and then chuckled as he continued. "on two of your techs. One of them believed that I don't wander around in public in full lingerie." 

"So you figured you'd pull out another punishment lingerie and prove him wrong at the same time?" Tendo offered as he fiddled with the hem of Herc's cami. 

"Somethin' like that." He teased, stealing Tendo's hand and bringing it up for a quick kiss and then lacing their fingers together. "Y'know, the other two had a go at me in the blue." 

"Did they?" Tendo hummed but the smile broke the disinterested facade. "I... suppose I could have a go." 

"Yeah?" Herc murmured as he leaned down to press his forehead to Tendo's own. 

"... There's a supply closet we haven't touched yet." 

"Mmm, you read my mind."

* * *

The UN inducting them back into the fold was a calculated move that Herc didn't like nor did he approve of but he understood the necessity in giving into them. 

He wasn't fit for company that day and handed operations over to Mako and Nova's team for the day, preferring to remove paint and salt from the recovered leg panels of G. Danger with some elbow grease. 

When someone cleared their throat, he growled low in the back of his throat and turned, scowl already forming when he realized who it was. 

The metal brush clattered against the concrete as he dropped it, Herc hugging Chuck close enough that he heard his son's back crack. 

"Old man, too tight—" 

Herc relaxed fractionally even as he hiccuped, tears falling as he inhaled the familiar scent of his only child. He cradled Chuck's face in his hands and noticed three things immediately; the Drivesuit scars crawling up his neck, the hollowed cheeks and the scruff that matched his own. "How?" he asked wetly. 

"Mako installed an escape pod set in, believe it or not, Striker's ass since she didn't want to upset the Conn-Pod wiring. We, uh, we hit Manila after we popped up. Wasn't much we could do about contact but we helped people there and they got us to a working phone and—" Herc buried his face into Chuck's shoulder and sobbed at that. 

Nearly a year and four months of grieving for the last of his family and here Chuck was, mostly whole and a little hungry but _alive_. 

"We?" Herc rasped out, his brain catching up to Chuck's rambling commentary. 

"Marshal Pentecost's with Jake and Mako right now but... Yeah." Chuck made a face and asked very quietly, "There's a rumor goin' 'round that you wear thigh highs, old man. That true?" 

"It's for 'Dome morale," He choked out with a wet laugh, "and for fuckin' with people." 

"And you datin' Tendo 'n the K-Sci blokes?" Chuck prodded hesitantly. 

"True blue." 

"... You're happy, right?" 

"I am." 

"Good." They stood for a long moment before Chuck squirmed out of his grip and picked up the brush. "C'n I help you finish?" 

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, hold on..."

* * *

**-Three Months Later-**

"Hey, Dad?" Chuck grunted as he finished tightening the screw for the shin-plate of the Jaeger. 

People had started calling it Gryphon Daring after the Jaeger that had been slated for after G. Danger but had never made it off the ground thanks to planning mishaps and pilot troubles. 

"Yeah, Chuck?" 

"You, uh, still have any lingerie left?" Chuck was scrubbing at his nose like Herc hadn't seen his son eyeballing Mako and Raleigh. 

"I might. You gonna seduce Mako 'n Raleigh?" Herc challenged in a low voice. Chuck hissed and punched his shoulder (the good one) but nodded yes after turning pink. "Take the green and don't forget the garters. It's in Supply Closet #34." 

"I don't even wanna know how you know, old man, but... thanks, I guess." Chuck grumbled as he rappelled down to do just that. 

Herc hummed at the thought of seducing Stacker into his own bed with the tacit approval of his other lovers.

* * *

**-Black Lace Teddy + Black Garter Belt + Matching Thigh Highs + Black Wrap-Around Choker + Black Velvet Robe With Faux Fox Fur Trim-**

When Stacker joined his trio of lovers on the bed, Herc quietly snickered as he removed the robe's ties and sprawled across the bed. 

He flicked through his emails, humming snatches of song from The Greatest Showman soundtrack as he worked. 

Herc looked up in surprise when Stacker quietly sang along with the lyrics to the opening song, "It's everything you ever want/It's everything you ever need/And it's here right in front of you/This is where you wanna be..." Stacker trailed off and then looked Herc up and down with a slowly growing smile. "Is this what everyone's been whispering about?" 

"Oh fuck me, he's done it again." Tendo whimpered. 

"Done— _Oh._ " Newt swallowed heavily 

"He did warn us." Hermann sighed before he purred. "Is this all for show or...?" 

Herc laughed and set aside the tablet, resting his hand behind his head as he gestured to himself with his head. "Didn't put this on _just_ t' look pretty, now did I? Have at it." Stacker traced up his thigh-high and fingered the edge of the lace. "You too, Stacks but only if ya want it." 

"Oh I definitely do." 

Herc laughed into the kisses that were pressed to his lips and relaxed. 

After all, no one knew about the sheer cream jumper still hiding away in it's own little box.


End file.
